You will find her!
by pattyfanofreading
Summary: Well i have written this story in french but i noticed there waere more Kataangers in english reading, so i decided to translate it . It's about Katara who's is going to be kidnapped, Aang and his friend will try to find her hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review! _

Chapter 1:

Their success was beyond imagination! Between the five of them they had saved the world. Within months, they had put an end to a war of a hundred years! Of course, there was much work left to be done to restore the world to how it was before, especially for Aang, the Avatar: He will need plenty of patience and strategy to convince everyone to reach an agreement. A war like this does not end in the blink of an eye. Fortunately Aang can always count on his friends to help him.

They would first take a well deserved holiday, and they were all there: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and even Mai and Uncle Iroh. They gathered in Uncle's the tearoom at Ba-Sing- Sé to have fun and enjoy the moment, without any danger on the horizon.

Aang and Katara had finally returned to the terrace, as it began to get dark and in this city even summer was rather cool.

"Why's your heart beating so fast, Aang?" Toph, despite being blind, saw – or rather – perceived everything around her much better than others. "Katara, too?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," they replied in chorus, blushing in spite of themselves. Fortunately, nobody noticed.

It was fantastic, Aang thought, after all this time – even after she said she was confused – she had kissed him! It was the happiest time of his 112 years of existence. It was thanks to her that he had lived up to everyone's expectations; he had managed to beat Ozai and save the world. She was his reason for living, hope! And since she showed him she loved him too, he saw nothing in the world around him but blue eyes and bewitching Katara and wondered how she could be so beautiful.

Katara didn't believe it either, she had struggled for so long to keep thinking that Aang was like a little brother, after all he was only 12 years old and she was 14 - but technically he was much older than she and that it would serve no purpose to hide her feelings!

"-Aang! Earth to Aang! Answer me!

"Uh ... yes, Sokka?"

"Come on! Dinner is served and what's more, I'm hungry!" Sokka had lost nothing of his spirit of fun, or his appetite!

Everyone laughed - except perhaps Mai, _(who merely smirked)_.

"Decidedly, my dear brother, only food occupies your mind!" Katara said.

"No! It should, but I also think about Suki, my boomerang ... Aang, what do you have to smile stupidly about just now?"

"Oh ... me? Nothing!"

"Yes there is!" Toph said. "Human lie detector here."

Two weeks since the war was over, the world was at peace and Katara shared his feelings. What could he want? How could he not smile?

Once dinner ended, everyone went to bed and dreams carried them to their respective universes. Sokka dreamed of Suki and meat, while she dreamed of her island. She missed it so much, and she had not seen it for so long! Zuko dreamed of Mai , and Mai of Zuko. Toph imagined the presence of her parents. She'd face them sooner or later and she would rather later. Iroh lived on tea, loved tea, and dreamed of tea. Aang had already realized his dream – he only reproduced incessantly in his head the moment it was finally found!

And Katara ... she has not slept, as it was a full moon. She thought back to her mother and the pain her death had caused; then the mastery of blood… how could she control people? It was so horrible! And what if she became a monster, as Hama had?

His thoughts were interrupted by a stone that came flying towards her, knocking her out of bed. She wanted to scream for help, but she could not breathe. She wanted to use her mastery but there was no water!

The last thing she saw before passing out was a green uniform with a yellow hand ... the Dai Li! How was this possible?

Later that night, Aang's dream turned into a nightmare. He saw a man dressed in a green uniform and on his shoulder a girl, but he couldn't see her face. He roamed the city streets in this moonlit night, until he reached a narrow dead end, and thanks to his mastery of the earth, he opened a hole in the ground. A necklace had fallen from the neck of the girl, it was Katara's! Aang would recognize it among a thousand others!

The man enters a kind of grotto – its brilliance caused Aang to vaguely recall something – and swung the body of the girl into a dark iron cell, and closed it with caution.

Aang could now see that Katara's hands were tied behind her back and she seemed to sleep, but an expression of fear could be read on her perfect face – an expression that made Aang shiver, and wake with a start. "KATARA!" His heart beat wildly, but fortunately he was in his bed. It was only a nightmare.

_Thanks to joyfulbells for helping! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The day broke; Sokka and Suki were sitting next each other at a table in the main room of teahouse, waiting for Iroh to finish preparing the tea for breakfast. Toph and Zuko were out on the terrace, fighting with stones and fireballs. It had been their favorite form of entertainment since the end of the war. Mai looked on with an expression of profound boredom that, despite appearances, was only superficial. Deep down she loved to see her prince having some fun for once.

Aang entered the courtyard, and Sokka cried out, "Hi Aang!"

"Eh? Oh. Hello Sokka."

"You seem like you didn't have a good night. That's too bad, I slept like a koala-sheep!"

"Yes, and your snoring sounds just like one!" Quipped Suki.

Sokka pouted, but he could not stay angry with her for more than two minutes.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Suki continued.

"I had a nightmare," Aang noticed that Katara wasn't there... "Where's Katara?" He demanded anxiously.

"Your friend is still asleep; we have not seen her the whole morning." Iroh down put his tray full of small cakes and cups of tea on a table, and called Aang to join them.

"No, I'm going to see Katara!"

"No," Toph called to him from the terrace, "let the sleeping beauty rest, she needs it, and we need the vacation!"

"Okay, "said Aang tasting a yummy cake Iroh had made."

Shortly after – while the sun was at its zenith – Katara had still not shown up and Aang became seriously worried.

"- Well, I gotta go find out what's wrong. It's not normal for her to sleep this late; she's always the first one to wake up."

"Is your worry related to your dream?" May asked, looking as disinterested as usual.

"You could say that. I dreamed that..." He stopped, thinking back to the expression of fear on Katara's face in his dream, the sweet face that he loved. "I must see that she's safe!" And he ran to Katara's room.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Toph who had come back into the room with Zuko.

The others shrugged their shoulders.

Aang knocked on the door once, then twice, then three times ... but nothing happened, it was completely silent!

"Katara? Are you there? "

Still nothing. He decided to enter.

As he had feared, the room was empty. No trace of Katara anywhere! He ran off as quickly as he had arrived and joined the others.

"Katara has disappeared! She's not in her room!"

"What? That's not possible! I stayed here all day and I'm sure my sister didn't leave her room!

"Maybe she was awake earlier than us and she left?" Proposed Zuko.

"No it's impossible, she would never do that, and she would have at least left a note!" Sokka continued, a bit more worried than usual. "Aang, what do you think?"

"I have ... I dreamt that she had been kidnapped!" He told them the whole story, careful not to forget any detail, as they listened closely. Then he continued: "She looked so worried, but I thought it was just a dream!"

"Oh no! My sister was abducted by an officer of the Dai Li! I thought we were finally finished with all this stuff!"

"It was a dream Sokka, just a dream!" Aang tried to reassure him.

Sokka would not be reassured. If there was something he could not bear, it was someone touching his little sister!

"It's not a just dream Aang, I'm sure it's still one of your Avatar tricks, and now my sister is in danger!"

"Good," Zuko threw in, a little quieter than Sokka, "we will separate and search for her, Sokka and Suki will go together. Mai will go with me. Toph – since you are a master of the earth, you will be most useful. You'll go with my uncle."

"At your orders, Highness Spark! Toph mocked.

"This is not a time to joke! Aang, you fly over the city with Appa and Momo. Do you all agree?"

"YES, of course!" They replied simultaneously.

Zuko was completely in. Katara had become his best friend over time, and he could not bear to lose her. He would find her at whatever cost!

"Hm, "said Suki, "one cannot just rely on a drea ..."

"Of course we can!" Sokka interrupted, "it is the only lead we have, and I want my sister back, she is my responsibility!"

"Well, stop talking and let's go!" Toph was still a fan of action.

And it was left for a day of searching; which was, unfortunately, unsuccessful!

During this time in a cave somewhere in the slums of Bah-Sing-Se, Katara finally woke up. Her whole body ached and her head hurt so badly!

"Where am I and why am I tied up?"

"Isn't it obvious? That way you will not use your Bending."

She recognized that voice, it was Long-Feng. But how was that possible? He should be in jail!

"Long-Feng! How did you get out of jail? And what do you want with me?"

"You are just the bait! The one I want is the Avatar. I told myself that if I had been able to control the city through the Earth King; through the Avatar, I might control the whole world!" A spark flashed in his eyes, the envy, wickedness, and above all the madness! "And as for how I got out of prison ... I would say that my pain was reduced. I still have contacts."

"You're an old fool! Aang will save me, and you will regret your actions."

"If he comes, he will fall right into my trap. You are not in a position to speak that way to me!"

Long-Feng threw a huge stone which struck Katara in the stomach, slamming her against the wall.

Gasping with pain, Katara spit out, "Is that all you've got? You don't scare me!" But that was the drop that made the vase overflow.

"Oh, you're not afraid, are you? How about now?"

A sword pierced her shoulder "AAAAHHHHH!" Katara screamed, a cry so loud it could be heard for miles throughout the underground tunnels. If only she could use her gifts of healing!

Blood started flowing from her shoulder, and the pain was so bad that she fell unconscious again.

Night had fallen, and the desperate searchers had been unable to find anything. Aang had not yet returned, leaving a spark of hope glowing in Iroh's teahouse. Maybe, just maybe, he had been more fortunate.

"There he is!" Toph cried, before the others could see him.

Aang came trudging down the road, Momo on his shoulder, and a weary Appa just barely floating behind him. Sokka rushed to ask him if he had found something:

"How did your search go?"

"I found Katara's necklace, or rather, Momo found it – but I don't know where." Aang's expression showed the pain he felt, he more than the others, for failing to react in time, not realizing the message he had been sent! His thoughts whirled around one concept: it was all his fault end if anything happened to her, and he could never forgive himself!

The night promised to be long and sad. No one had touched the dinner prepared by Iroh (not even Sokka) and a silence of death filled the atmosphere. Soon, everyone decided to go to bed, even though they knew they would not be able to sleep. Katara was a source of joy, security and friendship. And now they had lost her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aang stood a long time in his bed, not knowing what to do or what to think, he was sad, angry, everything was his fault! But it was not the time to lament his fate, he had to keep hoping, for Katara , she was suffering much more than him ...

When he finally fell asleep, his nightmare led him toward a dark and narrow cell, where Katara was on the floor, lying semi-conscious and there was too much blood that seemed to come from her shoulder. It was black, Aang does not distinguish very well the master of the water, but he did not need to do it to know she was wrong, very wrong, he tried to scream her name "Katara! But she could not see him, she could not hear him, she just sobbed , her injury was so painful, "Aang, when will you finally come, I would not stay long! "That's when Long Feng appeared:

"" Hush! Stop crying! You hurt my ears! Your dear Aang will not come! How do you think he is worried about a dirty peasant of the water tribes ? And she was again thrown against the wall by a huge rock which rises out of nowhere. "

"KATARA! NO! "Aang shouted so loud that all the inhabitants of the small tea room rushed into his room:

"-What is it Aang, how is she? Sokka worried.

He gasped, looked like he had just finished a marathon, his forehead was sweating and trembling in every limb, it has not escaped to the master of the earth.

"Wait, let him breathe, you do not see that his heart is beating too fast? It will give him a heart attack if it continues!

But Aang did not calm down, he wanted to tell them what he had seen:

- I... Long-Feng ... it's him! he struck her , she does not go well, I saw blood and she can not be cured, she has her hands tied ... i have to save her!

"Is she so bad? Sokka was now sitting on the side of the bed and apparently collapsed ... I can not imagine how, how could I do that, let someone hurt my little sister, I'm a monster!

Suki tried to console him, staying near him, but nothing helped.

"Well, everyone calm down, Aang, tell us everything, how is she exactly? Suki said.

Aang, who had meanwhile recovered his breath, but still trembling as his story continued:

"I saw Katara, she is still in the dark and narrow cell, I also saw Long Feng , he is the one who kidnapped her! But I'm sure that he wants me ... The image of Katara filled with blood and tears of enthusiasm and the one of the fearful face of Long Feng, with his smirk of evil fun that prisonerreturned to surface, and Aang took his head in his hands, and warm, salty tears began to flow along the cheeks. He did not want others see him crying, but all guessed his condition, and remained silent, not knowing what to say, they had rarely seen Aang so upset, and they feared the worst for their friend, and then there was this silence that was becoming more room in their lives these days and who was choking.

Sokka finally regaining his senses and decided to speak:

Aang-please tell me exactly how is my sister ... I know it must be hard to rethink to the image but I need to know!

Aang didn't look up.

"Do not make me do that! he muttered between his teeth.

- Aang, I need to know!

He knew very well that knowing the condition of his sister would do just that Sokka feels worse and guilty, and Aang knew the pain that haunted him since Katara desappered. But he finally told him

"I ... she has a sword embedded in her shoulder, and she bleeds a lot, I saw Long Feng throwing her against the wall with a stone ... Aang avoided mentioning that she was crying and begging help, HIS help!

-NO! I'll kill him! I'll take Appa and Momo will show me where he found the collar, I'll save her!

-No Sokka, it's all my fault, am going there, i am the one he wants and I won't put anyone else in danger!

"It is my sister Aang, can you understand it? So I'll do it, like it or not!

- We are going too! here we go! Replied the other with one voice!

-Children, it is still dark, you can not leave now, rest and tomorrow you will save your friend. Iroh was - as almost always - right on the appropriate course of action.

They nodded in silence and returned to their respective rooms.

Katara was in her little cell, she was seriously injured, the old fool was still off steam on her , and his back was lacerated from everywhere to have smashed repeatedly against the wall, and then she was hungry, two days his captors had not given food, and even less water! But they did not know Katara! She could not stay there, doing nothing, and lamenting his fate, "If only Sokka was here, she told her self, he would have already found a plan to get out of here" But she was doing not bad either! She had noticed the number of guards at the entrance of her cell , there were two. And the air here was very wet, which was an advantage . As soon as she happen to break those links, they are going to regret they had done! But how to break those links? That was the whole problem ...

_Hey please i need your reviews, just to now if it's good or not :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

Three days had passed since the kidnapping of Katara, and this morning, the room was particulary full of tea drinkers. One customer, who seemed particularly stressed, asked for the bill. When he had it , he paid and ran out. Iroh wondered what he had but he paid no attention to it, until he returned to the table to get rid and found an envelope.

He ran and tried to catch up with the customer, but when he went out into the street, it was deserted, no trace of his man. Iroh returned and thought he should leave it here and wait until the client realizes his forgetfulness and come back for his letter "I can not open it, I can not open it, is not my Business! "He repeated to remove the demon of curiosity, but the more he looked, the more the temptation grew, until finally prevail over the wisdom of the old man" After all, maybe he did purposely leave, maybe it is for me! "this argument-invented - was enough for him.

He finally opened the letter, but when he read it the expression on his face became a sort of mixture of surprise and anger with a hint of hope. "I must show this to children! "

The children in question had decided to follow the plan proposed by Sokka yesterday, and it was trying to extract information of the location of Katara's necklace from Momo which would not be easy - and begin their search by the place so identified. While they were saddling Appa, they saw Iroh running toward them and asking them to wait, seines had the merit of relaxing the atmosphere, all the little world was laughing, except Aang who displayed a serious and severe face since the last three days.

"" I must ...show you that! he said breathlessly, taking the letter very high.

"Uncle, we need to go, we do not have time for your stories!

"These are not stories! It's about Katara!

As soon as the name was pronounced, Zuko literally tore the piece of paper to his uncle and began to read, his expression was similar to that of Iroh, plus a pallor that swept over his face alredy as white as snow .

"" Go! Read it to us! I can not do it alone, I'm blind! said Toph.

Yes, go ahead! Sokka adds, less and less patient.

-So here it is said Zukko then he began with a thin voice, almost transparent:

_Dear Avatar Aang_

_I am disappointed that you are so disinterested to the young master of the water I held captive, she is in very bad shape, but always hopes to see you come and save her! And if you did not come? I'd then have only one solution to get rid of her, kill her!_

_On this, I expect you tomorrow at the first time and hope to see you alone! All this is between you and me! If you do not come before sunset, I will kill her without mercy. And you don't want to see her dead am I wrong?_

_I think you burn with desire to know the place where she is, yet it's so obvious - I did everything to make your work easier! - I wonder how you managed not to guess._

_The King invites you to Lake Laogai, does it remind you something?_

_Goodbye my dear friend, and we will meet tomorrow, I hope so!_

_Your friend Long Feng._

Rah! He is mad! Zukko completed, he was really upset.

After one minute of silence where everyone analyzed the information and where all faces marked an amazement, May launched:

"I suppose we abandon Sokka's plan?

-Yes I will make a new one now that we know where she is, and he will regret having dared to touch my little sister!

-Sokka-No! Aang said authoritatively ,you heard it by yourself, he wants to see me alone, so I will go alone and I will save Katara! It's between him and me!

"-I wonder who is the blind here Aang! Don't you see that it is a trap? He has taken Katara to draw you to him! and you're thrown into the lion's den!

"Let Sokka proposes a plan, and we will all go with you! Suki adds.

"I ... I must be alone, I would return before the afternoon. Announced Aang then took off his stick and flew away to the mountains. His friends stared at Sokka expecting an indication:

"What? You think that great ideas fall from the sky? Let me think! "

Aang had reached the summit of a mountain, a beautiful place where we could see the whole city, but this was not the time to admire the scenery. He had sat down, and started to think about what he would be able to do, when suddenly, the Avatar Roku appeared.

"- Avatar Roku? I did not call!

Aang, I know, but you need me!

-How?

- Look at you! You're confused, you don't know what to do and you need help!

-Yes you are right ... Katara was abducted and it's already painful enough, Long Feng wants only me, so why has he taken her?

"Because she is your weak point, you love her, then you always want to protect her, and it is normal! But it's now necessary to leave all your emotions aside if you want to conquer Long Feng.

-Others want to come too, but I do not want to let them put themselves in danger by my fault, I can not!

"It is also their friend, put yourself in their place! They need to go there as much as you, and you too need them to come, we must accept that we can not always do everything alone. Go join them now and get ready for a confrontation tomorrow! "

_Hey please review! Let me now if you like it or not :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Katara, still locked in the cell that has started now to seem familiar to her, was trying to find a way to free herself, but each time she tried to think, hunger resurfaced. It was now three days, she knew it thanks to the moon, that was every night restoring her forces, she would give anything to return to the surface and feel the great power of the moon !

So she preferred to sleep and think about nothing until the next day, she knew Aang was coming, because the guards could not stop talking about the letter that Long Feng had sent him, and she well knew the fate that was going to be booked: Long Feng would torture her until Aang agrees to cooperate, she knew that he would do everything for her, but did not want the whole world be put in danger after a hundred years' war, not because of her.

Tomorrow, she would tell Aang that whatever Long Feng does to her, he should not give in, he should think about protecting the world first! She was preparing for the worst, but knew that whatever happens, it would be harder for Aang than for her. His injuries made her suffer enough already, she would not let him see her in this state, she knew that if this happened, it could not be able to Control him self, and Aang would regret so much what the avatar part in him could do.

Two guards opened the door in a crash, and took her by the shoulder to get her out.

« -What is it again ? What do you want from me ?

We have a surprise for you! Sneered one of the guards with his serious and horrible way.

-Leave me alone! I did nothing wrong! You're monsters!

- Don't worry, you'll soon change your mind! "

Katara could not see at all what this meant gross, how could she change her mind? They had arrived at the entrance of a sort of round piece and Long Feng was there too, he was waiting near the door:

"- Ah! My guest is here! Let us alone now, "he said, addressing to the guards.

-Yes, sir! They said before leaving Katara on a chair in the center of the room and going out of it.

There were all around her kind of candles, the place was huge, scary and it was almost dark as everywhere under Lake Laogai.

- Leave me alone, what is this place? What do you want?

-This place, as you say, I will use it to change many things in your little head!

-What? what are you talking about? You're becoming crazy, no, wait, you were already crazy!

The candles began to spin, the light they produce caused Katara a horrible headache.

-Repeat after me, I am the servant of the Dáili, I am the servant of daili ...

Katara was dizzy, and after few minutes her eyes widened:

"I am the servant of the Daili!

"Well, my dear Katara, excellent! You're a great master of water, and you hate the avatar, don't you remember what he did to your mother, he killed her !

Katara began to cry, Long Feng was now his memory controller, he was able to implant memories that were not hers, but who were as bad as if they were real.

"I am a great master of the water! How dare could he hurt my mother! He will regret it!

- Perfect! Guards! He hailed the others, come, you must bring the prisoner to her cell.

-Prisoner? A cell, but why? I'm on your side!

-The others should not know, they believe you are with the avatar, but you are my secret, I do not want any one to now it!

"But ...

-Take her! Cut-Long Feng

Katara was thrown into her cell, she could not recall ever seeing this place, and did not understand why she had been confined. Why others should not know she was with them? She ended by giving up, but somehow, she new that tomorrow, everything would work out, then she lay on the floor and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Aang, while all along the way back, had given considerable thought to what his predecessor had advised him, and he had reached a conclusion: Roku was right, he needs his friends! And together they will succeed in saving Katara. Even if deep down, he still doesn't want to endanger them.**

**Sokka was sitting on the terrace and taking a sheet in hand, he was turning it in all dimensions and watching it carefully by rubbing his head when Aang landed and folded his stick. He had kept his promise and returned before sunset.**

**"-Aang! You're finally back, where have you been all this time?**

"I've been to the mountaintop, it's a good place to meditate, and I talked to the Avatar Roku.

-Oh yeah? What did he tell you ?

"He told me that I need you tomorrow against Long Feng, and that I should not refuse your help and face him alone. I'm going to listen to your plan and let you come with me.

-And you needed to go to a mountain and disturb the spirit world to understand that? Since the time I was telling you we're doing this all together! And even if you had not changed your mind, we were still coming!

**-Uh ... actually ...**

-Oh forget it, come inside I found a brilliant plan! And more than you expected!

- Have you shown the others your plan?

-No, not yet, I waited for you!

They passed the door that led to the inside, and everyone saluted Aang, Toph gave him a blow on the shoulder, it was her way of showing affection .

"So, how was your little trip?

"- well, I went to…

**-We don't have time, cut Sokka, he will tell you everything after I show you my plan.**

They experimented in a circle around a table in the tearoom that Iroh had closed erlier today, all eager to discover Sokka's famous plan . The uncle, himself, served them a delicious jasmine tea. Sokka pulled out the sheet he was holding and placed it on the table.

"Here we are, that's Lake Laogai ...

**They didn't let him finish, they all began to laugh at the sight of his drawing.**

**- This is not the time to laugh, you can't just be serious for a minute? The tone of his voice was raising more and more and showing that he was really impatient to begin, then everybody was silent.**

-Go for it, Toph said, we are listening! "

**For two long hours, Sokka told them every detail of his action plan, and they continued to debate for a long time, found flaws in the plan, then solutions, then any further problems and solutions. After a while, they had red eyes and a long yawn went across the room, everyone was exhausted! And they ended by declaring that the plan was perfect, and that Sokka was a pure genius!**

**The plan itself was simple, but it was still necessary to think about it: They knew that Katara was in the lake, and as they had at hand an exceptional master of the earth, and that he can quickly identify the location of the prisoner , they would use it! Toph would dig a tunnel and lead Sokka and Zuko to Katara's cell, meanwhile, Aang will face the Daili, and make a diversion, he will try to occupy him as long as possible and Suki and Mai will remain hidden, ready to fight. When Katara will be safe, the battle will begin, and with an avatar on hand how could they lose?**

**All were captured, except Aang, he was disappointed because he wanted to be the one who would save Katara, not just to create a diversion while the others would do all the job. Suddenly an idea occurred to his mind: what if Long Feng did not let Katara in his cell, what if he brings her with him? This is probably what he will do, to force Aang to obey him! The whole plan would fall to the water ... What would they do then? He decided to share his fears to his friends:**

"" Well in that case ... they will be very easy to beat!

**-Sokka NO! You don't understand! You don't get it ! He doesn't expect to see you, he thinks I will be alone and if you make the slightest movement, he will hurt her, he can kill her!**

- Who told you that he will see us? The trick of the tunnel still works, will be so fast that this monster wouldn't even realize what is happening . "

Aang was still not convinced, he knew something was wrong, and that this plan would eventually go wrong, but Sokka looked so proud of him and the others seemed so confident,that he tought he would better remain silent for fear of passing for a paranoid.

Everyone went to his room , they tried to just close their eyes, not think about what will happen tomorrow , and sleep well to be ready for the battle.

**Zuko couldn't sleep, he tried every means, even the most stupid like counting sheeps, but nothing helped, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Katara's face, and imagined himself in the middle of the battle . So he went out to the terrace which had become over time his favorite place in moments of solitude. Zuko was surprised to find Aang, he sat near him, and both began to discuss:**

"- What are you doing here? , You should go get some rest for tomorrow!

**"I can't! ... I am afraid of having nightmares as before Sozin's Comet, so I'd rather stay here and watch the moon, "said Aang.**

"I know what you feel , I can not sleep either, I keep thinking of what will happen tomorrow.

-Me too, and in these moments, only Katara can help me!

Zuko was embarrassed, how was he going to compete with Katara, she had a gift!

-Aang Listen, I'm not very good at encouragement, but I know you're strong enough to do it, you'll see everything will be fine!

-Thanks Zuko, Aang said before getting up and going to his room.

The master of fire remained a few minutes and went to bed too, there were only a few hours before sunrise, tomorrow was the big day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

****

The night had come to pass, everyone except Iroh, rose at the same time as the sun, while Suki was preparing a consisting breakfast, Sokka was cleaning his boomerang, it hadn't served for a few weaks and he would need it soon. Zuko was training to try to avoid the daggers thrown by his girlfriend, he was doing well but May wasn't bad either, she was fast, accurate and effective. And even if she didn't show it, it amused her to train a bit, if nothing else it was at least different from her life with her parents, she was happy to be part of the team avatar, and even though she and Katara had not really spent time together, she saw in the girl a true friend , and for nothing in the world she would miss what was coming…

Toph was hungry, she was waiting quietly - but still a little grumbling – for breakfast. Aang was trying to de-stress by playing with his friend lemur Momo, and apparently it worked very well, they were jumping in all directions and seemed quite happy.

****

Suki finished preparing breakfast as expected and called everybody, they came all together . Toph devoured almost all the delicious biscuits, the others turned to her and looked with astonishment:

"" How can you swallow it all , it's almost as much as Sokka! Asked Aang.

"No! she will never happen to eat as much as him, don't exaggerate! Suki said, putting her arm around the warrior she loved so much, and pouted. Well! My breakfast is successful!

"It is above all that they are hungry," May said.

At this the time, Iroh made its appearance, the first thing that crossed his mind was that fabulous smell of mint tea that emanated from the room.

-This tea is delicious! he commented after drinking the first sip.

Suki glanced darkly at Mai who displayed - which was rare - a smile.

The atmosphere was calm and serene, it was the calm before the storm ...

****

****

Once the meal was over, Aang went outside to see Appa. Then, when he said it was time to leave, he went to call them. When everyone was ready, and all settled on the back of Appa, a "yip-yip" was enough to take off!

It was like old times, as before the war ended, and they were nostalgic, they had really missed this time that now seemed so distant ... One thing - or rather someone - and everything would be perfect: Katara!

Crossing Bah-Sing-See was long, and very quiet, no one dared utter a word, and everyone was trying to see the lake. Sokka was the first one to see it, he was so excited that he was jumping everywhere!

"There it is! it's the lake! Right here!

- Calm down Sokka, Suki stopped, we should certainly not be caught! "

they rested enough away so that nobody can see Appa.

"-Appa, Aang said, addressing to his buffalo, I count on you,just stay here please!

The five-ton buffalo uttered a cry of approval.

****

"Perfect! We can go now Aang said, turning to the others who followed him without comment.

When they arrived near the lake, they saw two men wearing the uniform of the Daili with Long Feng, they were sitting quietly waiting and drinking a cup of tea.

"" It is Long-Feng! Look at him!

Aang was relieved not to see Katara like that at least they were able to follow the plan exactly.

-Yes, that's exactly what we want! Toph, can you feel down there?

-Hm ... wait, Yes, Sokka I see there, it's huge!

"You think you could take us up to Katara?

-Of course! What are you thinking? You have next to you the greatest master of the earth!

****

- Good, Zuko and me we go there, it's your turn now Aang!

Yes, " Aang said before taking a deep breath and going to the lake. Here I am, Long Feng, I came alone, where is Katara? He did everything to keep his calm face but he was dying to go give him a good lesson for what he did to her !

-Welcome, dear Aang, I waited impatiently ! And for your friend, she will be safe as you will do what I tell you!

"I want to see her!

-Soon, soon! Hear me first, I offer you a market! You're gonna work for me, together we will conquer the world ... HAHAHA! "

That small spark was still shining in the eyes of Long Feng when he spoke of controlling the world, that spark of madness, Aang could not help but find troubling ...

Meanwhile, while Long Feng and Aang were discussing, Zuko, Sokka and Toph had arrived under the lake, it was a gigantic maze filled with guards from all sides.

"" I feel a very low respiration, Toph said, it should be Katara!

****

- Let's Go! "

They went through a few corridors without being detected, they were now before the bars of the cell. The guards were not there, they should have moved to call the notes, or taking advantage of the fact that their leader was not here, in any case it was a chance! Zuko saw Katara, she was sitting at the back, curled up on herself, she looked so exhausted, so weak and ailing, he wondered how she managed to stay four days as well.

Sokka was also surprised to see the status of his sister, although he expected it after the description that Aang made, it still hurts to see someone you love suffer.

"Katara, Zuko called just loud enough for her to hear, Katara, we are here to save you!

Katara turned her head, she seemed surprised, she got up and approached the bars.

"Do I... know you? she seemed disoriented.

-What? Zuko said, so startled that he recoiled back, it took him a moment to answer. It's me, Zuko! don't you recognize me? You don't you remember me?

-N ... No, I don't know you ...

Sokka tried too.

****

"And me katara, at least you know me, I'm your brother!

"I have no brother, go away! Leave me alone!

Sokka knew, he remembered what had happened to Jet.

"I know what's happening! She has been brainwashed! As for Jet! I'll kill him!

-As Katara did not speak, Toph opened bars thanks to her mastery of the earth.

-We will take her to Aang, tough, we'll see what we can do!

-Aang ... you're friends of the avatar? Get away from me! LEAVE ME ALONE!

"What's up with you? Do not talk so loud the guards will hear you! We are there to save you!

-No, you're taking me home for the avatar to kill me as he did for my mother! GUARDS! HELP!

**Sokka was amazed, bewildered, he had planned everything , he was expecting everything except that********, Katara was thinking Aang risponcible of the death of her mother! She didn't even recognize her brother! and now they were trapped, they heard the footsteps of the guards coming towards them ...**

****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aang felt that something was wrong, he heard footsteps in the lake, and he began to fear that the plan didn't work, however, it started well, he was doing very well with long-feng, who was telling him his plan without restriction: He wanted to overthrow the new king of the earth! Then deal with other nations! Aang pretended to listen while hoping that Sokka and the others would soon bring Katara. But now, Long Feng also began to suspect something…Aang only wanted all this to finish as quick as possible .

Well hidden behind their bushes, Mai and Suki also began to wonder what's happening underneath , what was all this noise ?, they began to prepare themselves ,they felt that the battle was approaching!

Meanwhile, in the lake, the Guards had reapplied, Toph had managed to stop Katara, who was running into them by driving both her feet into the ground, avoiding of course hurting her. There were a dozen, Zuko defended himself against two of them and got there pretty well, the blades of fire and the stone throwing were omnipresent and the master of fire seemed to take the advantage. Sokka's side, was quite another thing, three guards were placed at his heels they had destabilized him thanks to their mastery, he fell down and had started to pronounce a lot of profanity.

Fortunately, Toph was there, and she was in her element, her level was much better than their, and all those who attacked her had ended the arms and legs stuck in the walls, she laughed at them saying she was the greatest master of the earth. Then she came to rescue Sokka and the case was settled faster than lightning. Zuko saw his two opponents lying on the floor, unconscious but alive.  
Katara couldn't believe her eyes, all were great fighters, and they had beaten the guards.

"" I think we should go! There are still guards here! I'll release Katara. We must act quickly before they come back!

No sooner said than done, Toph set Katara free, she tried to flee but collapsed on the floor, exhausted by her wounds and her empty stomach.

"I'll bring her, announced Zuko, he took Katara in his arms. She looked so serene, asleep like that, but her face was full of earth and her dress, full of blood. Lets go ! What are you waiting for?

Yes, we're coming! Sokka and Toph answered.

After a few minutes they found themselves in the open air but Suki and Mai were not there.

" Where are they, where is Suki? Sokka said with a worried look.

-They are fighting !. Zuko replied by indicating the place where the battle was taking place.

Long Feng had finally guessed what had happened, and ordered the guards to catch the avatar.

-We are going to help them! Zuko, let Katara here and come with me, you too Sokka, Come on! Toph said.

"No," Sokka said, I have a better idea, we will bring Appa! Then recover the other and we will go from here. Katara doesn't look good, we must get away from here.

Zuko and Toph were both in agreement, Sokka went looking for Appa and left them there waiting, they watched the others fight and then found out they did not fare so badly. Aang faced Long Feng in a great uproar, and the girls were doing really good with the guards.

Sokka quickly returned with Appa, he didn't want to fly to enjoy the surprise and be able to pick up others. When the patient was well established, Sokka, Zuko and Toph brought up.

"Here we go-Appa! yip-yip!

The buffalo took off at full speed, and the element of surprise worked perfectly, when they came near enough, Sokka called Aang and the girls.

-Come on, we must go!

-What? Aang cried, that's not the plan!

-just come, I will explain you !

Aang approached girls, kept them by the hand and thanks to his mastery of the air, he catapulted himself to the bison. And they all took off.

It took Long-Feng a while to realize what was happening, and when he did, he was beside himself! They had escaped! He made the promise to return and take revenge!

When Appa went fairly high in the sky, Aang turned to Katara, he took her in his arms, he had tears in his eyes and was glad she was alive, but she was still asleep, so he turned to Sokka.

"" What is this ? It was not in the plan!

-I know, but as you see, she doesn't go very well ... And she believes that ... you killed mom!

-What? But it's not me! She knows it very well! It's the Fire Nation!

-Yes she knows, or, she knew, but she has been brainwashed , just like jet!

Aang did not answer, he looked at Katara, she had lost weight and her dress was full of blood, she was not in very good health but she was still so beautiful! How would he do now that she thinks he's killed her mother?

-Where are we going now, we can't go back to Bah-Sing-See, they know where we live. Aang asked after arriving to take his eyes off of Katara.

-We are going home! Zuko said, we will send a letter to my Uncle to explain everything.

-And for Katara, what can we do?

- Don't worry, there are doctors at the palace, they can treat her. "

Appa took charge of the Fire Nation. At the speed he was going , they would be there shortly.

_please read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once arrived at the Fire Nation, Zuko took things in hand, and he proved to be an excellent diplomat and a very pleasant host. He installed his friends in beautifully decorated rooms with the colors of the Fire Nation, he sent a fleet to seek his uncle, then he posted guards at each corner of the palace for fear of another Long-Feng attack, he'll have to resolve the problem, but he must first deal with the health of Katara. So he mobilized all the royal doctors, of course Katara could heal very well alone, but for now she was unconscious so ... May was watching the Fire lord, she was proud of Zuko, the ease with which he took everything in hand ...

Sokka had questioned doctors about the condition of his sister, they said she was resting, and there was nothing to fear for her, she would soon be up, so he undertook a short tour of palate with Suki. Toph had found an armory, it was a dream! So she remained there for training.

They had been here for one day, one day that Aang spent into the only room in the colors of the Water Tribe, it was huge and bright blue, it reminded the North Pole with all its glacier and its miles of oceans, so it was assigned to Katara. Then he stood there, looking at her sleep, he has dared stroke her soft hair from time to time and he was watching all the doctors agitated around her while saying she would soon recover…

He had bombarded them with questions, to be reassured about the condition of the girl he loved, and undertook to go from here when she could come with him! While Aang was thinking what was going to happen when she'll wake up, and how to restore her memory, Sokka came in, he had ended his little tour with Suki and interrupted Aang's thoughts:

"-Aang, you've stayed here since we arrived?

-Yes, Sokka, and I wouldn't leave before seeing her in good health!

-Do you still feel guilty about what happened to her ? It's not your fault ! It's mine, I should have reacted faster ! Sokka looked so ashamed while telling that.

"Don't worry, I too say the same thing, that I should have reacted faster! But it is useless to complain, I have suffered enough to understand that!

- You like her right?

Aang became an instant as red as a tomato, he knew very well what Sokka wanted to talk about but asked anyway:

-What ... what do you mean?

- Oh ... don't play this with me! My sister, you really love her, don't you?

Aang did not answer, he stared at Katara because he dared not look into Sokka 's eyes, Sokka then went on while watching her too.

"I can not blame you, she is really very nice and very beautiful, she loves everyone and is always trying to protect us, I find her perfect and I think it's normal for a boy to fall in love with her ... but it's just that ... she's still my little sister and I do not want anyone to hurt her... I've already dropped it once and I would hate to do it again! He paused and then continued: "She also loves you Aang, I've realized over time!

Aang remembered the other night on the terrace, they had not had time to talk, all had happened so fast! Aang was so surprised that he remained silent! And then she had been kidnapped, so he wasn't shure about what to say…

"I ... I think so.

"So I'm warning you Aang, I'm not going to be the overprotective brother but I keep an eye on you! If you ever make her suffer or you break her heart i'll.. I in fact it is better for you that this never happen!

Aang blushed one more time, he didn't think an instant to be able to love someone except Katara, How Sokka could say that? He would never hurt her, he could not even imagine to upset her and even less break her heart ...

"Never in my life Sokka! How could I do such a thing! I love her with all my heart, more than anything else and I'll never abandon her, this would be too bad , I'd rather die!

"That's what I was hoping to hear ...

"That means that you agree to ...let us be together? In saying that Aang felt his heart beat faster and faster, as if the verdict Sokka would change his life!

"I can not agree, I always find she is still too young, but I know her character, she never wants to listen to anyone, let alone her big brother! And I know you too, and since the time, I saw the way you like her. And if she is happy… so I have no choice! He paused and then continued: "You should go to your room to get some rest, it starts to get dark, Sokka finished with a smile on his lips. "

Aang knew that Sokka wouldn't let him stay here all night, so he went out the same as him, closing the door firmly behind him to let her rest. On the way to his room, he didn't stop to think of the discussion he had with Sokka, he was so happy to see him react like that! He imagined that he would hate him... but it was not the case. And then how could he imagine just for a second that he might hurt a Katara? It was just unbelievable!

The next morning, everyone was in top form, they gathered in the largest room of the palace to enjoy a good breakfast, Sokka was eating like four, and Suki looked at him with a laugh, May was sitting next Zuko, she had a stature worthy of a princess! Toph looked both couples and from time to time she was saying " lovers ... it really sucks! "But basically she doesn't really thought it. Aang, as soon as he awoke, walked to Katara's room , but Zuko stopped him and said he would rather eat to regain strength, Aang protested as he could, but when he saw Zuko seemed offended, he decided to accept, and now he was doing everything possible not to leave the table and run to Katara.

Meanwhile, in the room with the colors of the Water Tribe, Katara slowly opened her eyes, she had a headache and felt a pain in the shoulder and back, she sat down hard on the edge of bed and wondered where she was, suddenly she began to scroll the images in her head, the master of the earth, the master of fire, then the boy called Sokka, she remembered the battle, then took fear.

She stood up and decided she had to go from here! And now! But she did not know where she was, she saw a red dress on a small chair at the far end of the room ... the Fire Nation! How did she get here? Issues that scrambled in his head. As she was often clothing she decided to don the dress and get out of here ASAP.

Katara made sure first that there was nobody, then through the door, a tantalizing smell of food seemed to come from a play off, she was so hungry! Katara could not resist heading to the place whence came the smell. She found herself in front of a huge door she took her breath, hoped that luck would be on her side, and decided to open it. To her surprise, she saw Sokka, as soon as she saw him she began to run and try to find a way out.

"-Katara! Shouted the boy behind her. Wait! Please! He caught her up very quickly because she was still weak, and as she struggled, she stumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"'Let me go! What do you want from me ? I did nothing wrong! Katara shouted.

"You are my sister , do you understand it? MY SISTER even if you don't remember it!

The others were right behind, they remained silent to watch the scene, Aang couldn't pronounce a word, , he wanted to see her first, and to talk to her, but circumstances had been otherwise. Katara sat on the floor , he guessed she was crying.

"I ... I don't get it! she said between sobs, she then took her head in her hands.

Aang finally arrived to speak.

-Ka ... Katara? He spoke softly, as if not to rush, not to scare her.

At the sound of that voice, Katara's heart began to beat more quickly, she couldn't remember her brother, let alone her friends, but that voice, that voice that seemed so worried for her, she remembered it! And the first scene she reminded had happened under a setting sun, a beautiful sun on the terrace, he had embraced her. Then the images began to flood into her head : her friends, Long Feng who was trying to make her believe that Aang had killed her mother ...

-Aang, is that you? She was crying harder, and turned to see Aang, I ... I can recognize you! How could he make me believe that! you didn't kill my mother! How could I ever think that you did?

Katara got up and went to the avatar, he pressed her against him and he too could not help crying. Sokka, Suki, Mai, Zuko and Toph looked on with tears in their eyes without being able to interrupt this wonderful moment.

-If you knew how much I missed you when I was there in the lake, I knew you would come, even if Long Feng ... When she pronounced his name, she shook Aang even stronger still, put her head on his shoulders and remained silent.

-Shtt! Everything is over now, everything will be alright, I will never let anyone hurt you again! he didn't release his grip, it was wonderful to feel the warmth of her body, having her finally near him ...

They stayed a few minutes, then Katara stepped back and looked at Aang with a smile on her lips, her eyes showed how much she had suffered, and how she was happy to be here now. Then she went to her brother and hugged him featured in the arm. Finally, it was the turn of Zuko, Suki, Mai, and even Toph, they were all so happy to see her, and especially so glad she has recovered memory!

Katara's stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten for days, and Sokka, who was an expert in this field felt it. Then he invited her to join the breakfast table:

"-Are you coming, I think you are really hungry! There are great cupcakes!

She nodded, shaking her head, Aang approached her to support and help her reach the room where the breakfast was served, she looked so weak that it seemed she would faint one second to another !

-Are you okay? How are your injuries?

Katara wasn't even paying attention, it's true that her injuries hurt her, but it was nothing, and the joy of having found her friends far outweighed the pain.

It's nothing, I can treat myself with a bit of water! It's nice to worry about me. She displayed a smile that made Aang blush , she took his hand and he blushed even more.

Katara sat near the table and began to eat hungrily:

"It is delicious, Zuko, really!

"It's just that you're hungry!

-Ah yes!

Everybody laughed, and then Katara became more serious:

And ... for Long Feng? What happened?

It was the thorny issue, because what Zuko didn't tell the others is that his uncle had sent him a letter, and the news weren't good.

"Uncle Iroh sent me a letter, and ...

- What? Why didn't say it before? Sokka cut, you have news from Iroh? How is he?

All strained their ears, looking worried, because the expression Zuko had been stated didn't seem to bode well.

"Don't worry he is fine, but he spied a conversation between two officers of the Daili as he walked down the street, he heard they were preparing an attack against the king! Again ... I didn't want to tell you that before Katara is really healthy, but we'll have to handle it!

"I'll do it, I shall speak to him now that he no longer has Katara, he will regret it!

"I'm coming with you, Aang, Zuko said, the problem is mine too, I must lead by example to achieve a real peace. Everyone was surprised, this was the first time they saw Zuko talking like a true king! You can stay here with Katara, she needs to recover her strength.

What? How can you even think I'll stay here after what he did to me? I'm coming too! Cried the main interest, she turned to Aang, who was sitting by her side.

-Katara, you can't go in your state! You're still injured. Zuko said.

-What 's wrong with my condition? I'm fine, a little water and everything will be settled, and I will go with you to fight Long Feng, you forget he has an army, you can't beat him alone.

"-I told you she wasn't listening to anyone! Sokka made towards Aang .

"-So in this case Sokka, Toph, Suki, and even May will help us, you, you stay here! I will not let you go! Zuko continued, although he thought only of Katara, and he thought it would be okay, but he was wrong !

"I'll come Zuko, I have no orders to take from you! I'm not one of your subjects! Katara cried, then she rose and left the room.

They all stared and looked at each others, Aang looked at Sokka who beckoned him to join her, he excused himself and left the table.

It was not difficult to find Katara, there was a beautiful fountain in the huge garden, and Aang was shure to find her there, and he was right. Upon his arrival, Katara was sitting at the water's edge, she was wearing this beautiful red dress and was concentrated to treat her injury, the water sparkled in contact with her shoulder, the image dazzles Aang, she was incredible when she was using her mastery, so graceful ...

Katara only became aware of the presence of Aang when he sat too near the fountain, and even when she saw him, she didn't look up.

"-Katara? Aang asked.

-Listen to me, Aang, if they sent you to convince me to stay, you can go, it doesn't even worth a try!

Aang well recognized Katara, she was so determined! He decided to talk about something very different:

"I ... I'm not here for that," Aang said, I just wanted to talk with you, alone…

Oh, in this case ... I'm sorry I yelled at you.

"No problem.

The silence took place a while, then Katara decided to break it.

"You wanted to tell me something?

-Yes, Katara ... it's not easy, you know, and I know you're gonna tell me that this isn't the time, but Aang blushed so much that it made Katara smile, Katara I ... I love you, and I don't know if you too ...

He was interrupted by the lips of Katara who clung to his own, Aang was so surprised that he realized what had happened when the need for air was felt. Katara felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she couldn't believe it, whence came all this courage?

-Does it help you? Katara asked by daring not to look into his eyes.

It took a while for Aang to answer, he couldn't believe it ! it was just indescribable, his heart was beating so hard he thought he would explode a moment: she loved him, he was now on! he could barely speak.

-Er ... yes, I suppose ...

- I love you Aang, I haven't stopped thinking about you when I was in that cell, and that's thanks to you that I am reminded of everything!

-About that, I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry, it's all my fault!

-Stop blaming your self Aang, how could you know?

- I had a dream about your kidnapping, Katara, I'm sorry, I should have suspected it was a warning!

"But it was a dream Aang, you couldnt know! Stop doing that, I am here now and I'm fine!

Aang finally smiled, after all, she was right! But he remembered that they would soon fight Long Feng, she shouldn't come!

"Please don't come with us, you know for Long-Feng ...

Katara knew that was coming she assumed an air of authority and stated:

-Aang, listen to me carefully and be sure of this: I am coming!

_Please read and review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katara realized her mistake when she saw that Zuko was really upset and angry, he didn't talk to her and completely ignored her since she had left the table last day, it was as if she didn't even exist, and it seemed so easy for him! Katara couldn't bear it.

Since she had decided to come with them, the team had proposed to delay the trip a week for Katara to rest anyway, she had no choice but to agree.

It was only two days that Katara was again part of the team, and the joy was already back, everything was almost back to normal, almost as Uncle Iroh and his delicious tea had decided to stay in Bah- Sing-See until the team returns to it. And almost normal because even though it was nearly imperceptible, Katara and Aang were much closer and had stayed together all the day as if every minute they spent together was the last one, they were only talking about everything and anything, and then suddenly they stopped and became red , and finally it ended with a laugh, it was for both unforgettable. But Sokka did not drop a foot, and Katara began to find it embarrassing because Aang had told her the discussion they both had.

Aang had guessed Katara's condition against Zuko, he saw her pretty smile go into a gurn every time he went to her side and didn't even notice she was there, she lowered her head and looked very concerned. He was a little jealous that she gives equal importance to the master of fire, but he knew the place Zuko had in the heart of Katara, he became one of his best friends and Aang tought he shouldn't be so possecif with her, he knew it. He was sad to see something spoil their happiness, so he decided to offer her assistance. And as they were walking all around the room to call Toph to attend a meeting proposed by Sokka, to offer to hem once again a plan against the Daili, Aang offered to talk to Zuko.

"- No, it's nice, thank you, but I'd rather do it all alone, I was really too hard on him, but I didn't do it on purpose, I was so angry! I must learn to control my self ... she had wet eyes but they were only more beautiful. She didn't like this, it reminded her of when she was the one who hated him, when she couldn't trust him, until he showed her that he fit trust, until the day he helped found the man who had killed her mother ...

The fire lord appeared at this moment .

« Come on, it's now or never, I'll get Toph, Aang encouraged her.

"I ... I don't know if I can do it ...

"I am sure he will forgive you, just go!

She took her breath and called Zuko, he didn't answer and went his way, then Katara ran towards him to catch up.

"Please Zuko! At least listen to me!

"What do you want? He replied with a coldness that froze her blood and made her hesitate a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm really sorry, I know I did a big mistake, and I regret it a point that you can't even imagine, I was angry, I wanted so much to fight Long-Feng after all he put me through , I know you only want the best for me but it was stronger than me and I really didn't think what I have said and now you ignore me like that and I can not stand it , it hurts so bad, please forgive me ... She said it in one gulp, without regaining her breath and not daring to face him. Then when she had finished and she looked at him finally, his amber eyes were bright, dazzling, magnificent, but his gaze was so hard that she almost burst into tears.

Zuko saw that she really regretted what she had said, and then he couldn't stand this situation either, so he finally hug her and then leave without saying a word. And she stood planted there, not knowing what to think.  
Aang, who had watched the whole scene while remaining hidden couldn't understand him either, Did it mean that he forgave her? Probably ... He decided to leave his hiding place and go to the meeting.  
Deep down, Zuko could not stand to try to ignore Katara, he needed her and the joy she brought, she had become more than a friend for him, it was him who was so and considered him a brother ... and that also came back and he greatly missed, but he knew he was evil cunning and prefer to remain silent and not say anything that would spoil everything.

The meeting room was large, or rather immence the middle was a round table in the center of worm under a cover, a map which represents the four nations, and at bottom it was a library with hundreds of books , one of whom was on the lap of the leaves of which Sokka sitting on the ground. The atmosphere was warm, the walls decorated with red Drapala of the Fire Nation as almost everywhere in the palace, everything was really beautiful.

When the others arrived Sokka stood up and declared that the room was a marvel, and he could stay here all his life to read all these books, which was not to please Suki.

"- Well, are we gonna start the meeting? Zuko said standing next to Mai, I really got so much work.

It is true that since returning to his nation, he had to deal with many business policies ... he had done his best to make the « Daily » subject remains secret, preferring to let Sokka plan everything instead to inform the general because he knew that if he did that, everyone in the Fire Nation would know what was happening, and it would take far too great proportion.

-So, we are here to decide how to eliminate once and for all the threat of the Daily, I will not be very long ...

-Oh really ? Katara cut, then she began to laugh, others followed suit and everyone started laugh, even May, and Sokka who was beginning to pout. Zuko's eyes met those of Katara, he smiled, and she knew she was forgiven!

« Good, we had enough fun, we must get down to business! Sokka said.

"I don't see what use is this meeting, that doesn't even deserve a plan, we go, defeat the Daily, attempts Uncle Iroh, and come back! it's simple right?

They looked Toph who finished speaking as if she was from another planet, how could she be so sure of her?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

« What ? If Katara wasn't injuried last time, we'd have beaten them easily !

"Perhaps, but now they know what to expect, and I am sure they will be well prepared, and that's what we got to do too! Sokka made in good specialist of attack plans.

-Good ... Toph replied, lowering her head, you're right this time.

- So let's get to work! Aang threw, impatient to get over with it.

Like last time, they spent the rest of the day deciding of the plan , and like last time, Sokka was commended for his ingenuity. The only thing that had changed was the attitude of Aang, he seemed more confident, more enthusiastic now that Katara was no longer a prisoner of Long Feng, nothing could stop him!

The next day was reserved for training, all found themselves in one of the huge gardens of the palace for a meeting that lasted almost all day, and after which the garden was not quite the same. It became a real battlefield, and no plant had survived the attacks of masters and warriors, to the despair of Katara, who liked these flowers. After a while, when they were all extremely tired, they rushed to the interior where a sumptuous meal awaited them , it was a very large table, with dishes that Keppel three nations, Sokka drop any he ends up having a belly as big as Appa's head!

"-Katara, you have not lost your mastery, threw Zuko, you almost broke my arm!

Like the good-old days, huh? replied the latter.

Oh yes, the good old days ... Toph added, with a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

And the discussion was launched on the good old days, a discussion that lasted a long time before they decide to go to bed.

Katara had regained strength, she was back as before, smiling and magnificently beautiful, but now that the moment she found herself before a Long-Feng kept getting closer, she doubted about what would happen, what she would do when she would face him.

The night was full of stars, a small crescent moon gave a beautiful glow to the water fountain where Katara stood. This fountain was her favorite spot when she wanted to be alone, and that was the case tonight. She looked alternately at the stars shining and the water of the same blue as her eyes, and she had thought about what she would do in two days. What if it ended like last time when she had gone with Zuko to find her mother? What if she stand there, and could not face him? Katara was incapable of doing harm to people, even those she has hated! And remember that feeling of helplessness despite all the hatred she could feel that appeared every time it was before an enemy was unbearable. She stood near the fountain a good half hour to do in the water gleam of the moon and try to erase doubts ... but nothing helped, and she finally decided to go to bed in her room in the water tribe colors.

The remaining two days passed in a flash, the moment of departure was imminent, Zuko said he had a diplomatic meeting as an excuse to leave his country without attracting too much suspicion, but it worked only partially, the general asked why he did not want their presence or an escort, they finally tought that Zuko was very different from his father!

Katara was the first one to run to Appa, and tighten it with all her might.

"Appa-! I really missed you so much!

He screamed and then fills her with slime.

Oh… Appa!

Everyone laughed heartily. And Katara too. Then they took their business and climbed on the backs of flying bison, Momo joined Katara.

« Oh I missed you too Momo!

« Good, if everyone is ready, here we go! Appa: yip-yip! "

The crossing lasted one day, without mishap or unforeseen, and under a beautiful sky, everyone was happy, although a bit stressed. They arrived in the tearoom of Iroh, it was also well filled. Iroh and was busy serving customers. Zuko could not help running to his uncle and tighten him with all his might.

"- Uncle ! you're fine!

« Very well, it's been only a week you now ! let's go inside, I'll serve you a cup of tea ... Katara! I didn't see you! You are beautiful today!

-Thanks! Katara made by displaying a wide smile.

After his warm reunion, and a good cup of tea, the discussion became more serious:

"What are the new uncle?

"Well, they are not very rosy, Long Feng tries to bribe the generals of a king, two of them have already joined him, but the king doesn't know anything of it!

« But, and you, how can you know that? Sokka was surprised.

« Oh you know, I believe that agents of Long Feng love my tea, they also like to speak very loudly, believing themselves invulnerable! So, I heared a little ...

- Wow, that's great! Toph said.

« Good, I think we need to focus now. Tell me about your plan, we will arrange the whole, I don't think you can fight the Daily today, it is already late, and no way you've been lucky that no agent of the Dail have seen you coming here! They are everywhere!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)


End file.
